Silly little things
by Chrisy12
Summary: Sesshomaru comes to understand why some of the silly little things Rin dose annoys him so. SessRin none romantic, even though I do like them as a couple


This was something I did for a contest over at Deviantart . com, I hope I win, and I hope you like it!

P.S. If anyone would like to check out my deviantart page just go to www . darkangeloflov .deviantart . com, just remove the spaces K?

Disclaimer: I don't own the sexh Sesshomaru or cutie little Rin. Happy?

Silly little things.

Sometimes Sesshomaru had no idea what to think of the things Rin would do. He was never one for caring what humans did or why they did it. They were like ants; it didn't matter how many of them you killed, there were still more of them in the next step you took. So he learned to live content with the fact that he would just kill as many as he could and hope that one day his race would dominate the earth. But everything changed the day he met the little human girl that refused to leave him alone. He didn't know why she insisted on coming back and trying to take care of him.

Humans were funny like that.

They did the dumbest things and didn't think twice about it. Rin always did foolish things. She was always trying to pick flowers for Jaken and himself, and even though he took them when she gave them to him, within the next minute or two when she occupied herself with something different he would throw them away. He was a great Taiyoukai, why would he need flowers? And she was always hungry or tired. He had to stop three to four times a day just so she could fill her stomach. And she was asleep every night on Ah-un's back. The beast never complained, but for some odd reason that he could not explain, it annoyed Sesshomaru. Why did humans have to sleep all the time? A youkai such as himself could run on two to three hours of sleep a week. Rin would become moody during the day if she did not get her full eight hours of sleep the night before.

He would never understand humans.

It wasn't until one day during Rin's brake for nourishment did he understand why he was so annoyed. She had found a stream full of fish and was in the process of trying to catch one when she stepped on a smooth rock and fell. She didn't make any noise as she when down. The splash is what alerted him of her fall. He had ordered her not to get her Kimono wet, and she would never disobey his order. He had been resting against the bark of a tree, the second he heard the splash his eyes opened up. He couldn't see her. Jaken, who was supposed to be keeping an eye on her, started running towards the stream screaming her name at the top of his little lungs.

Sesshomaru didn't wait for him to reach her; by the time the little toad got to her she would be dead. He was next to her in a second bringing her head out of the water which had turned red from her blood. He took her over to the edge of the stream and checked to see if she was breathing.

She wasn't. And there was a puddle of blood on the ground where she had been lying.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What do we do!" Jaken yelled in a panic. It wasn't so much that he was worried about Rin, but he was supposed to be looking after her. And if she died then he was sure that he would follow her VERY soon after. Sesshomaru didn't even hear him; he was too busy trying to get the water out of her lungs. He had turned her over on her side and started hitting her back as hard as he could without hurting her. After a few minutes she started coughing up the water. He held her hair and rubbed her back as she got the water out of her body.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" She tried to talk but her throat burned. She couldn't remember what happened, but she knew that her head hurt really badly.

"Don't try to talk Rin, you slipped on a rock and hit your head." He held her in his one arm as he walked back to Ah-un. The beast carried a little bag of things that Rin had gotten from his brothers wench, the one called Kagome. It was filled with medicines that humans used and bandages for when any of them got hurt. He may not like his brother, but Kagome and Rin seemed to be fond of each other, so he aloud her to visit with the miko whenever they happened to cross each others paths. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he was glad that his brother's wench had thought about giving her this bag.

"Ah-un, give me the bag you carry." Since he only had the one arm he had to have Ah-un hand him the bag in the same hand that was holding Rin. She looked up at him and saw that he was wet. He obviously had to jump into the stream to get her out, and she felt bad that he had gotten his clothing wet. She opened her mouth to apologize to him, but when she sucked in and the air hit the back of her throat she started to cough lightly, and her throat still burned a little.

"I told you not to talk." He said as he sat her on the ground leaning against a tree. She nodded her head and look over to her left. She was ashamed of causing her Sesshomaru-sama so much trouble. Jaken came up besides Sesshomaru and started handing him the bandages from the bag.

"Rin, can you hold your head up?" He asked her. She nodded again and bought her head away from the tree bark. Sesshomaru knelt down beside her and examined the wound. It was about two inches long and maybe about an eighth of an inch deep. It was not bad, but it was still bleeding. So he cleaned it up with some of the medicines in the bag and wrapped it up. By the time he was done her throat was feeling better, so she apologized to him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, for causing you so much trouble." She said looking down at the ground. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously for a moment before he spoke.

"Jaken, leave us." He said never taking his eyes off the top of her head.

"B-But mi lord!" One glare from him sent the little toad running in the other direction. He took off his armor so it wouldn't rust against his white kimono. He sat back against the tree next to her and asked her.

"Why do you think you cause me trouble?" It was true in a way. If it wasn't for her then he wouldn't be sitting here half wet and trying to console a human, one of the creatures that he swore to destroy every chance he got. He wasn't really sure why he was trying to console her in the first place. But for some odd reason, it felt wrong not too.

"Um, well, if I didn't fall then you wouldn't be all wet. And, if I didn't feel hungry then we wouldn't be here in the first place." The pup was smart for her age.

"Rin, I'm ordering you to expel those thoughts from your head this instant, understand?" He said, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But I thought-"

"Don't Rin. Just rest for now." She didn't know what to think, did her Sesshomaru-sama really not mind doing all the things he had to do for her? She wanted to think about it some more but her head hurt too much to even hold it up anymore. Sesshomaru sensed this and pulled his boa across his lap and just in time because she practically collapsed into it and was a sleep in seconds. He sat there for a few minutes watching her sleep and staring at the bandage around her head before it finally hit him why most of the things she did annoyed him so much.

It was because they reminded him that she was a human.

She was just a mortal, and mortals didn't live long enough to accomplish anything meaningful in there lives. They were born, they grew up and had pups, or children as they called them, of their own, the lucky ones lived a little longer to watch their own grow up, and then they die. Most of them don't even live long enough to see there pups reach puberty. The point was that they died. Youkai weren't totally immortal but they would live centuries, maybe even millenniums more then humans. The average human in this time of war only lived until his or her 40th year. And if that was Rin's fate…

He couldn't even think about it. He didn't know when he had become so attached to the little human girl currently sleeping in his lap. He didn't even want to care about the girl, but for some reason he just did.

_I really am my father's son aren't I? I'm going too wined up just like him or my brother. I'm either going to die for a human or live for one. And a human pup no less._

He looked down to find himself stroking her hair around the bandage. He stopped and looked around to make sure that nether Jaken or any other youkai were around to witness him doing such an act. To someone else it might appear that he actually cared for the creature resting in his lap. He didn't sense or smell anyone so he returned to his earlier ministrations. He now understood why she did the silly things she did. Life was precious to humans, and it was especially precious to Rin. And she was going to enjoy it to the best of her ability. He made a promise to himself at that moment. He promised that the next time she chased a butterfly around a field, or jumped head first into a pile of leaves during autumn, or even just wanted to watch the fireflies fly around her head at night, he would let her without a moment's hesitation. And he would make sure that Jaken didn't have anything to say about it either. He had centuries of live ahead of him. She had mere years, and he would see that she enjoyed them.

He briefly wondered if he would miss all the silly little things she did when she finally did pass on. And he knew in a heartbeat.

_Yes, yes I will._


End file.
